<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Послевкусие by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Kollega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101891">Послевкусие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020'>fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega'>Kollega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Drug Use, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s02e21 The Maquis Part II, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Missing Scene, Public Masturbation, Sex Talk, Sitcom, Sorry Not Sorry, Truth Serum, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда еще Бен не сравнивал правду с каким-то блюдом, но в этот раз получилось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dukat/Benjamin Sisko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Послевкусие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>За накур спасибо <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox">iscalox</a>, в частности, за фразу "я научил баджорских женщин фертильности". :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Чем дольше Бен работал на станции, тем лучше относился к баджорцам. Отличные, приятные, преданные делу сотрудники, готовые учиться и работать столько, сколько требовалось. Единственное, что слегка мешало — это хашперат. Вернее, любовь баджорцев к этому блюду, приятно острому, но слишком несбалансированному и навязчивому. Послевкусие ощущалось во рту часы, а иногда и дни, вот как сегодня. И запах еще, да. Они успели облететь несколько планет, обнаружить базу маки, отбить Дуката, а съеденный на вчерашний ужин хашперат все еще напоминал о себе. Бен облизнул губы, представляя, как закажет в репликаторе рактаджино. Чашку, или даже две, а потом… можно, например, срезать немного сельдерея и пожевать — вдруг поможет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он коснулся сенсора у двери и торопливо шагнул через порог. Усталость неприятно толкала под колени, заставляла пальцы дрожать. Хорошо, Джейк сейчас у О’Брайенов, спит, конечно, забирать его только утром. Сейчас, сейчас можно будет хоть ненадолго выдохнуть, если не побеспокоит командование — флотское или кардассианское, неважно какое. Или…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Или гал Дукат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бен поднял голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дукат должен был мирно спать (есть, сплетничать по дальней связи) в своей каюте, но нет. Слишком просто, так не бывает. Конечно, Дукат снова забрался в его каюту. И прошлый раз, когда он влез к Бену, выгодно отличался тем, что Дукат был хотя бы одет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не то что сейчас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бен кашлянул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А-а-а, коммандер! — радостно отозвался Дукат, который продолжал стоять напротив иллюминатора в замысловатой и очень неудобной на вид позе, больше похожей на древние изображения — то ли на картах, то ли на гобеленах — на одной ноге, упираясь чешуйчатой ступней в собственную голень. На нем не было даже белья. Бен вежливо отвел взгляд. — Вы тоже хотите посмотреть, как я позирую?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бен нажал на бейдж с твердым желанием вызвать охрану.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Баджорцы много лет назад пообещали изготовить для меня статую! — продолжал Дукат. Что-то было не так, и Бен замешкался. Что-то совсем не так. — Наконец-то они решили воплотить обещание в жизнь! Она будет из чи-и-истого серебра. С примесью золота, чтобы не окисляться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот, точно. Дукат обычно говорил внятно, разборчиво и выразительно, как оратор, но сейчас он произносил слова так, как будто ему дополнительно обещали по медали за каждую потраченную секунду. Он растягивал звуки и едва шевелил губами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Их признание моих заслуг перед Баджором выглядит слегка запоздалым, правда, коммандер? Но я не стану сердиться на них за это, — протянул Дукат и слегка покачнулся, но устоял.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Одо ко мне в каюту, — сказал Бен в бейдж и, подумав, добавил: — И доктора Башира.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одо смерил Дуката, который продолжал стоять на одной ноге, неодобрительным взглядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм. Хм. Никогда не видел его таким, коммандер, — проворчал он. — Не знаю, что и думать. Оденьтесь! — обратился он к Дукату, но тот даже не вздрогнул, продолжил довольно улыбаться, глядя перед собой. — Вы нарушаете правила приличия! К тому же вторглись в чужое помещение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дукат развел руками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это моя станция, констебль, вам ли не знать. Вдобавок…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не думаю, что его стоит арестовывать, Одо, — сказал Бен. Кружка рактаджино, которую он поставил на стол, была, кажется, уже четвертой, но вкус хашперата так никуда и не делся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, это создаст дипломатический казус, — недовольно произнес Одо. — Тем более он не одет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они переглянулись. Кажется, констебль понял его с полувзгляда, потому что коротко кивнул и сделал шаг вперед.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гал Дукат, — спросил Бен, тоже шагнув к незваному гостю, — вы не планируете одеться? Где ваша форма?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кстати, действительно, где? Ни брони, ни темно-серых брюк. Он что, забрался сюда уже голым?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Форма будет лишней, ведь моя статуя символизирует про-цве-тание Баджора! — Дукат взмахнул руками, продолжая стоять на одной ноге. Удивительно, как он еще не упал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы могли бы одеться в гражданское, — проворчал Одо. Дукат в ответ захохотал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Халат, который Бен снял рано утром, все еще висел на спинке дивана. Констебль быстро покосился на него и кивнул. Можно попробовать вдвоем — хотя бы накинуть халат на Дуката, а потом уже решать, что делать дальше. Очень не хватало доктора Башира. Где же его носит?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На счет «три», — сказал Бен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одо вытянул руку и подхватил халат, взмахнув малиновым шелком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Восхищаться мной вы можете и не хором, — благосклонно поведал Дукат, расправляя плечи. — Обнаженное кардассианское тело идеально, оно является эталоном красоты и гармоничности во всем квадранте. Нет ничего постыдного в том, что я вам нравлюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Именно это мне меньше всего хотелось знать о кардассианцах, — пробормотал Бен. — Раз… два… три!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он поймал Дуката за плечи, а Одо попытался накинуть на него халат. Но Дукат не стал отбиваться или вырываться, как думалось Бену — наоборот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это была трагическая ошибка. Не стоило пытаться… Дукат обнял Бена в ответ своими цепкими конечностями и прижался теснее, устроив голову у него на плече. Одо ошарашенно стоял за его спиной, держа халат на весу. Бен попробовал вырваться. Напрасно. Дукат вцепился мертвой хваткой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, Бенджамин, — пробормотал он и потерся носом (а может, и губами, думать об этом хотелось меньше всего) о шею прямо над офицерскими нашивками. — Я давно знал, что нравлюсь тебе, и рад, что ты наконец отбросил федеральное лицемерие и эту вашу ложную скромность. Я прекрасен, и у тебя есть все причины хотеть меня, это совершенно естественно… Вас, констебль, это тоже касается — вы всегда скрывали свою привязанность ко мне, а зря. В конце концов, вы воспитаны в кардассианской системе ценностей. А ваша шея… если вы приложите достаточно усилий, она станет почти такой же великолепной, как моя! Вы ведь даже пытались! Надеюсь, тренировки не прошли напрасно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одо опустил халат и громко хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Бен еще раз попытался стряхнуть с себя Дуката, но тот только обхватил его еще крепче своими длинными тощими руками. Алкоголем от него не пахло. Что же это тогда? Какой-то кардассианский наркотик? Где он нашел его в запертой каюте?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В этот момент в дверь позвонили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Войдите! — рявкнул Бен, повернув голову, и Дукат игриво куснул его за подбородок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На пороге замер встрепанный и запыхавшийся Башир — он, кажется, бежал; мог бы бежать и побыстрее, а еще лучше — воспользоваться турболифтом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А-а-а, доктор! — протянул Дукат и встал ровнее, не выпуская, впрочем, Бена. — Как я рад вас видеть! Вы тоже пришли полюбоваться моим великолепием? Или хотите помочь скульптору?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К счастью, Башир не стал ждать приказов, а сразу вытащил трикодер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не алкогольная интоксикация, — сказал он почти немедленно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я уже это понял, — прорычал Бен. — Что с ним тогда?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, Беджамин, ты совершенно зря беспокоишься обо мне, я чувствую себя прекрасно как никогда. Сегодня весь мир наконец отдает мне должное, — сказал Дукат и тепло дохнул Бену в ухо. — Даже доктор Башир решил присоединиться к вам. Он тоже хочет приникнуть ко мне, как и вы… констебль?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одо торопливо положил халат на подвернувшееся кресло и отошел подальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Трикодер мелодично напевал стандартную мелодию. Башир, сосредоточенно закусив губу, обошел Дуката со спины и приблизил датчики к его голове.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я обнаружил остаточные следы какого-то незнакомого алкалоида в его крови… нужно проверить подробнее. Его можно доставить в лазарет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, — пробормотал Бен, который уже почти смирился с Дукатом, висящим у него на шее. — Баджорцы не удержатся и обязательно разболтают. Центральное командование требует от нас его голову, но все равно с радостью обвинит Федерацию в том, что мы отравили их представителя…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дукат покосился на Башира и сказал, счастливо улыбаясь:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы можете тоже обнять меня, доктор. Я сегодня крайне великодушен, заметили? Мы, кардассианцы, исключительные ценители красоты… и мне жаль это говорить, но я не могу не признаться вам. — Дукат тяжело вздохнул. — Доктор… вы ужасно непривлекательны. Такие узкие плечи… тонкая, слабая шея, это от-вра-тительно. Но я буду милостив и сделаю вид, что не замечаю этих недостатков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если бы Дукат не сжимал его так крепко в объятиях, Бен бы рассмеялся. На лице Башира застыли совершенно неожиданные обида и смущение; все-таки доктор был еще слишком молод и воспринимал многие глупости близко к сердцу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вам, можно сказать, повезло, — сказал Бен, — в отличие от меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Башир демонстративно поднял трикодер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, я должен заметить, доктор, — продолжил Дукат, обернувшись через плечо, — что нижняя часть вашего тела… достойна кардассианского внимания. Ваши длинные и стройные ноги сделают честь любой баджорской женщине. О, эти ноги баджорских женщин!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он раскинул руки, и Бен, пользуясь моментом, немедленно отскочил от него. Одо, спохватившись, вытянул руки, пытаясь издали накинуть на Дуката халат, но тот просто сбросил его с плеч: шелк растекся под его ступнями малиновой лужей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прекрасные, бесконечные ноги, идеально тонкие талии, груди с нежно-розовыми, как утренняя заря, сосками! — продолжал Дукат, закатив глаза. — Но самое главное, чем обладают баджорские женщины — не ноги, не грудь, а… — Он сделал драматическую паузу. — Клиторы! Огромные ребристые клиторы! Они так восхитительно трутся о чуву во время секса, можно кончить от одного прикосновения… Даже от одной мысли…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одо выразительно кашлянул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Доктор, его можно как-нибудь… медикаментозно заткнуть? — спросил Бен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Боюсь, коммандер, я не стану рисковать, пока не разберусь, что за вещество у него в крови, — извиняющимся тоном отозвался Башир. — Мне потребуется отлучиться… в лабораторию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Баджорским женщинам нравится, когда их вылизывают, — продолжал Дукат, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как будто исполнял свинг. Гребни на его шее потемнели и увеличились, и Бену даже думать не хотелось, что это могло бы значить. — Это может занять часы. У меня неутомимый язык, я могу продолжать, пока они не взмолятся, чтобы я овладел ими… А где, кстати, майор Кира? — оживившись, спросил Дукат. — Почему она не пришла сюда восхититься мной? Я мог бы продемонстрировать свою идеально отточенную технику…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Она его убьет, если увидит, — ровным голосом сообщил Одо. — Его ни в коем случае нельзя выпускать отсюда, вы уж простите, коммандер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как будто Бен мог против этого возразить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А Башир просто выскользнул из каюты под шумок. Бен надеялся, что он не просто сбежал, а тактически отступил, чтобы вернуться с нужными сведениями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он вернулся, когда Бен уже был на грани полного отчаяния — в четвертый раз за этот вечер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не сразу понял, с чем именно мы имеем дело, но, сверившись с некоторыми источниками, понял — это сыворотка правды! — громким шепотом сообщил Башир.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Моя статуя станет местом, символизирующим плодородие, — продолжал говорить Дукат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К счастью, он уже не пытался лезть обниматься — почти не пытался, — но замолчать так и не сумел. Слова текли нескончаемым потоком, причем тягучим и медлительным, и Бену приходилось заказывать новую кружку рактаджино, чтобы не заснуть. Корни волос уже электрически покалывало, и Бен потер затылок. Сбрить их, что ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что именно я научил баджорских женщин фертильности! — закончил Дукат тираду и широко раскинул руки, пытаясь привлечь внимание аудитории в лице Бена, Одо и доктора. — Фертильность, да, именно фертильность, больше, еще больше фертильности! Видят Пророки!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бен прикрыл глаза ладонью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эта сыворотка, — затараторил Башир, который до того завороженно слушал этот фертильный бред, — имеет отложенный эффект. Маки, скорее всего, вкололи ему недостаточно, опасаясь передозировки, и поэтому она сработала только спустя восемь часов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сколько еще она будет действовать? Есть ли антидот? — тихо спросил Бен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Где же майор Кира? — продолжал Дукат. — Я мог бы помочь и ей! Прямо здесь! И немедленно! Моя собственная фертильность в самом расцвете — мне не жаль поделиться ею со всеми желающими!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Она скоро будет здесь, — с усталой ненавистью произнес Одо, косясь на Башира. Он ходил по каюте за Дукатом туда-сюда, пытаясь хоть как-то его отвлечь. Полчаса назад тем же самым занимался Бен. Это как держать вахту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Антидот… Нет, мой источник не согласился дать мне такую информацию… но я знаю побочные эффекты!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бену остро захотелось выяснить, что это за источник такой. Нужно обязательно вытрясти из Башира все, что тот знает. Потом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Во-первых, он действительно говорит правду. Всю. То, что сам считает правдой, конечно, — продолжил доктор сбивчиво. — Во-вторых, у него… э-э-э… слегка повысится либидо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слегка, — повторил Бен ровным голосом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Башир тяжело вздохнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кроме того… это довольно длительный эффект. Может продолжаться около семнадцати часов. Но мне порекомендовали… не знаю, как сказать… стимуляцию. Тогда он вскоре заснет, а потом забудет все, что произошло. Только будет очень голоден, проснувшись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Стимуляцию? Вы что, хотите, чтобы я… — начал Бен, но Башир торопливо перебил его:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне сообщили, что можно просто попросить его, и он сделает все сам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто это, интересно, вам сообщил, доктор?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Башир крепко сжал губы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я еще разберусь с вашими таинственными источниками, — на выдохе процедил Бен. Злости уже не хватало даже на то, чтобы повысить голос. — Его можно просто усыпить?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дукат снова попытался обнять Одо, но тот просто протек у него между пальцев и собрался за спиной. Жаль, сам Бен так не умел. Отличный талант для дипломата.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, увы. Это я уже сам проверил — есть высокий риск анафилактического шока.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— То есть, надо, чтобы он передернул прямо здесь, при нас, и тогда все закончится? — уточнил Бен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Башир смущенно отвел взгляд, но улыбка на его губах отнюдь не была смущенной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну… да. Знаете, коммандер, мне… — он продолжал улыбаться, — нужно срочно вернуться в лазарет. У лейтенанта Джонса обострение, и нужно срочно вправить…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Идите, — сказал Бен устало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дукат обернулся на свист.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Майор? Ах, ну где же она? Может, мне самому пойти ее поискать? Я с радостью обойду всю станцию, может, найду еще желающих полюбоваться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он широкими шагами направился к двери, и Бен едва успел перехватить его у самого порога. Конечно же, Дукат немедленно обнял Бена за талию и потерся об него бедрами и пахом. Брюки придется потом выбросить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты, Бенджамин, нравишься мне не меньше, — сказал Дукат, завороженно глядя Бену в лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сейчас бы превратиться в жидкость, как Одо, было бы идеальным вариантом, но увы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никто еще не спасал меня так великолепно, в самый нужный момент… ты специально рассчитывал, когда появиться? — спросил Дукат. — Это было красиво. Я уже говорил, что кардассианцы высоко ценят красоту? Конечно, твоя привлекательная внешность тоже имеет значение…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, говорил, говорил, — сказал Бен, изо всех сил стараясь не врезать Дукату по морде. Он-то, конечно, забудет. Может, так и сделать? Но как тогда переключить его на дрочку? Отвратительно, но вдруг это и правда единственный выход? Бен завертел головой, пытаясь найти Одо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот тоже стоял у двери и выглядел… странновато.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простите, коммандер, — прохрипел он. — Мне срочно необходимо оказаться у себя в каюте, иначе я потеряю форму. Я могу прислать замену…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, констебль, идите, — устало отозвался Бен. — Я справлюсь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы уверены?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дукат осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по его шее вниз, от уха к плечу, и Бен, не выдержав, схватил его за руку и с усилием отодвинул от себя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да! — рявкнул он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одо ретировался подозрительно быстро. Бен не проверял, сколько прошло часов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вовсе не обязательно кричать, Бенджамин, и сдерживаться тоже не обязательно, — сказал Дукат, ничуть не обидевшись. — Ваши федеральные нормы очень странные. Если мы хотим друг друга, почему нужно делать вид, что нет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не хочу с тобой трахаться, — отрезал Бен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На этот раз Дукат удивился, и, кажется, совершенно искренне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну… я не готов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дукат наклонил голову, по-змеиному изогнув шею, и заглянул Бену в лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Понимаю, — еще медленнее, чем обычно, произнес он. — Мое великолепие… ошеломляет. Правда, Бенджамин?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как бы сдержаться? Будет скандал. Нет, дело не в этом. Так проще. В конце концов, действительно, ну подрочит он, чего такого? Если потом забудет. Бен отряхнул форму, влажную в том месте, где к нему прижимался Дукат, вытер руку о штанину и отошел к креслу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ошеломляет, — устало согласился он. — И если ты продемонстрируешь мне свой… э-э-э…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мое прекрасное боевое копье, — подсказал Дукат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Покажешь его в действии… просто так, то мне и этого хватит. Честно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бен даже не врал. Он был готов даже посмотреть на это, лишь бы все поскорее закончилось. Он допил остатки рактаджино и с усилием опустил чашку на стол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но Дукат не стал ничего делать. Он подошел ближе и опустился на колени, заглядывая Бену в лицо. Его серая ладонь осторожно касалась подлокотника.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне кажется, Бенджамин, ты лжешь, — проговорил Дукат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не лгу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не пытайся обмануть меня, я же знаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы я самоудовлетворился у тебя на глазах, потому что боишься заняться со мной любовью по-настоящему. И поэтому ни за что не согласишься ни на что большее. Но ты можешь просто подержать меня за руку. Пока… я… это делаю. Не смотри. Чувствуй.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дукат зажмурился. Его член с влажным звуком выскользнул из… Бен не знал, как это называется правильно — клоаки? Смотреть действительно не хотелось, но запах был слишком навязчивым. И даже приятным в какой-то степени. Нет, это уж слишком, нельзя об этом сейчас думать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потом член исчез в кулаке, а Дукат, втянув в себя воздух, крепко сжал пальцы на подлокотнике. Бен посмотрел в иллюминатор. Потом на стенку, слишком пустую, украшенную только какой-то скучной картиной. Потом на Дуката — мельком, — но тот как будто почувствовал взгляд и тут же открыл глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я никогда не напомню тебе об этом, Бенджамин, и не стану заставлять, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Его губы, и гребни, и «ложка» на лбу посинели от напряжения, но в глазах плескалось что-то странное и очень теплое. — Ты, уверен, считаешь, что я пойду на все ради удовольствия, но нет. Только когда ты сам согласишься… Но ты будешь всегда об этом думать, ведь так?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его рука двигалась все быстрее. Он не дергал кулаком вперед-назад, как люди, а ритмично сжимал основание; раздвоенная головка торчала из ладони, влажно поблескивая в свете ламп. Слишком чувственно. Ну вот, снова эта мысль. Бен переплел пальцы, глядя Дукату в лицо. Если он хотя бы коснется его колена, или…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дукат не стал этого делать. Он улыбался, продолжая дрочить, теперь уже медленнее, растягивая удовольствие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не буду, — сказал Бен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Лжешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет уж. Не обольщайся. У меня полно других занятий.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, конечно, — задыхаясь, ответил Дукат. — Мне ли… не знать, сколько сил требует командование Терок Нор? А-а-ах…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он все-таки коснулся его, но не рукой, а головой, с силой уткнулся лбом Бену в бедро. Потом коротко задрожал и расслабился. Запах тут же усилился, поплыл по комнате, щекоча ноздри. Сладковатый, действительно приятный. Хашперат пах гораздо… Черт. Штанина промокла насквозь. Бен дернул ногой, и Дукат расслабленно соскользнул с его коленей на пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь, Бенджамин, тебе понравится… результат, — пробормотал он и свернулся калачиком прямо на полу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через некоторое время он глубоко, спокойно задышал. Бен очень осторожно поднялся, переступил через Дуката и нажал на комм-бейдж.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Доктор, вы закончили с Джонсом? — сказал он тихо. — Немедленно подойдите ко мне. Нужно перенести нашего пациента… да, он спит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Придется тащить его по вентиляционной шахте. Хорошо еще, каюты для гостей были на этом же уровне Жилого кольца. Недалеко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда спустя несколько часов охранник сообщил, что их кардассианский гость проснулся и потребовал канара, Бен даже успел немного поспать. И сменить одежду, конечно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошая еда после тяжелого дня — сказал Дукат, жадно пережевывая мобу, — по-моему, очень расслабляет. Вы не находите, коммандер?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Трудно с вами не согласиться, — сказал Бен, дожидаясь, пока Дукат предложит ему сесть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У него было много интересных новостей, с которыми нужно было поделиться, и только одна, которая должна была остаться тайной. В конце концов, не обязательно сообщать Дукату всю правду. Правда — как хашперат. Ее может быть слишком много, и она оставляет слишком долгое послевкусие. Бен не знал, что именно изменилось после этого случая — уж точно не отношение к Дукату, — но изменилось точно. Он не мог этого сформулировать и пока не хотел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А Дукат? Дукат сиял, поглощая лакомства, и даже не подозревал, сколько его ожидает сюрпризов. Наверное, это и к лучшему.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>